1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of storage containers. More particularly, the invention is a receptacle for the secure delivery and temporary storage of small parcels and the like.
2. Prior Art
In recent years there has been explosive growth in shipments of small parcels. Competition among numerous delivery services has kept the cost of delivery reasonable. At the same time, mail order businesses have seen tremendous growth. Moreover, Internet-based retail businesses have proliferated, adding further to the volume of small parcel deliveries.
While more and more small parcels are being delivered, very little has been done to facilitate final delivery, particularly at residential locations. Frequently, deliveries are attempted at times when the residents are not at home. Depending upon the policies of the delivery service, delivery must then be attempted on a subsequent day or the package may be simply left on the recipient""s door step. Each of these alternatives has disadvantages for the recipient. In the first case, delivery of the package is delayed, while in the second case, the package is subject to damage or theft. Therefore, there is a perceived need for a device to provide secure storage of delivered packages, particularly at residences.
The present invention provides a secure receptacle for receiving deliveries of mail and small packages. In one embodiment, the invention comprises an enclosed receptacle structure; a loading door hingedly coupled to the receptacle structure, the loading door comprising a main section with an upper portion and a lower portion and a secondary section slidably coupled to the lower portion of the main section; and a linkage member having a first end pivotally coupled to the secondary section and a second end pivotally coupled to the receptacle structure such that the secondary section extends and retracts from the lower portion of the main section during operation of the loading door.